


Confession

by AlisaMiz12



Series: 欧碧婉系列 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 某个妒火中烧的绝地大师向前徒弟的告白





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想吃肉所以写了，一切错误都是我的

年长的绝地大师在一张不属于自己的床上醒来，并且还不是一个人。有一个人还窝在自己胸口，长长的头发蹭着自己痒兮兮的。似乎不太满意人型抱枕移动，身前的人生气般地哼了一声，然后翻了个身继续睡，光裸的臀部擦过男人身前软下去的部位。熟悉的气味灌进奎刚高挺的鼻子：他的欧碧婉，他的前学徒，昨晚终于做了他恋人的可爱女绝地。

他不该嫉妒的，毕竟那是她的伪装任务：金红色的长发被仔细地盘在脑后，露出了雪白优雅的脖颈。黑色的低胸紧身裙勾勒出女子曼妙的身姿：半露着包在皮裙里的圆润胸脯，似乎还能隐隐地看见胸口诱人的乳珠；纤细匀称的腰肢，以及翘挺丰满的屁股。他的学徒从一个纤瘦矮小、像个男孩子一样的小丫头一点一点长成了银河系里最勾人的尤物，那条该死的裙子居然还是高叉的，她系着内裤的大腿根几乎都要被看到了。她还化了妆：修得弯弯的眉毛，那双蓝灰色的圆眼睛更加美丽，还有那大红色的嘴唇，让人忍不住想去采拮那里的芬芳。

她游走在猥琐地盯着她全身的宇宙生物之间，优雅地把酒杯递给一个又一个客人；手上的盘子里永远是装得满满的小费；时不时地用小手摸过一个客人的脸颊，或者在他们耳边呼气。镇静下来，不要在这里发作。生命原力大师暗暗地告诫自己，努力把嫉妒与怒气释放到原力之中。万一有人提出要她的身体来交换情报呢？他的愤怒真的快忍不住了，他不能想象他的小鸟儿张开腿躺在别人身下；他不敢想象她被这些恶心的生物弄伤。虽然她已经不是一个笨手笨脚的学徒，但她还是一个十分年轻的武士啊！他们怎么敢！她得换个方式完成任务，他要和她谈谈。

他的学徒穿着内衣打开了门，看到门外高大的绝地师傅吃了一惊。他承认自己打晕了今天原本要来和她约会的对象，他指责了自己的徒儿用如此不耻的方式完成任务。而她也生气了，用“我再也不是你的学徒”顶了回来，并且还振振有词，“性和爱并不是一回事，我成年了，我可以和自己喜欢的人上床。”她随手捞起浴袍，打算起身请师傅出去。但是拉拉扯扯中，他们间的某种东西再也不能被忽视了。

高大的男人一个用力，将年轻的女子捞进了自己怀里，低头吻住她的唇。他的学徒似乎呆住了，她美丽的大眼睛睁得滚圆，直直盯着他。红晕迅速爬满了白净的脸颊、脖颈，她似乎吓坏了，僵在那里一动不动，任凭他在她的嘴里肆虐。当他终于放过她后，那双蓝灰色的眼睛里似乎都是泪水。他失态了，经验丰富的外交大师在他的前学徒面前失态了，他放任自己的愤怒与嫉妒占领了自己，他强迫了欧碧——他可爱的小鸟儿，他最爱的女子。

“对不起。”绝地大师放开手，转身就要离开房间。“不！奎刚·金你给我停下！”终于回过神来的年轻武士扯住他的斗篷，用原力阻止他夺门而出。“我老了，”绝地大师承认，“我不该管这么多，也不该强迫你。”“老混蛋！”女武士用力抱住男人的背，“如果我不想让你亲我，你恐怕真没那么容易得手，原力告诉过我你想这样做。”

冰蓝色的眼睛对上在灯光下的蓝绿色双眼，“不要走，奎，我爱你。”她告白的话语还没说完，就被迅速转身的绝地大师抱了起来，“再说一遍。”“我爱你。”“我也是，欧碧。”

背后的扣子被解开，胸口薄薄的遮盖物被粗暴地扯掉，娇嫩的乳尖蹭着男人粗糙的绝地袍；托着她屁股的手也开始不安分地揉捏那里。年轻的女绝地用原力脱掉师傅深褐色的斗篷，小手解开搁着她腹部的腰带，并且用力拉掉磨蹭着乳头的上衣。她被甩到了柔软的床垫上，金红色的长发铺在她背后。她的老师傅弯下腰脱掉那双磨损严重的旧靴子，在她试图坐起来的时候将她摁了回去。

在昏黄的灯光下，她能看见爬上床的男人胯间鼓着一个肿胀的包裹，他一把拽掉自己的衬衫，露出了依旧结实的上半身。曾经被西斯刺伤的地方现在只有一个淡淡的痕迹。他身下的女子稍微调整了一下位置，伸手抚摸那块地方。她布满剑茧的小手被男人的大手托起，他的老师傅低头吻了她的手背。

“奎……”

“我没事了。”

他俯下身，再次捉住前学徒的红唇。即使没有了白天的妖艳妆容，她还是那么可爱。这一次年轻的绝地再也没有像之前一样僵掉，而是张开嘴，引诱着她老师傅的舌头。他们的手也没闲着：巨大的手掌抚过她纤细的脖子，在她光裸的胸口游走，最终停留在雪白的双峰上，手指掐着那对充血挺立的乳首。

另一对小手抚摸着男人依旧精壮的上半身，虽然她的老师傅不年轻了，但是拥有强大生命原力的他却依旧强壮，这让身下的年轻武士十分兴奋。她解开男人的裤带，而身上的男子暂时放过了她的乳房，起身一把脱掉了碍事的长裤。那根坚硬炽热的器物就这样暴露出来，它的顶端已经湿润，看来已经急不可耐地想要进入女孩的身体。

踢掉碍事的裤子，年长的绝地大师再次覆盖在了他爱人的身上。这一次，他一口吻住了她一侧的乳珠。粗糙的舌头爱抚着娇嫩的表面，时不时吮吸一下，他的牙齿也轻轻地刺激着那里；他整齐的胡须蹭着白嫩的胸口，很快那里就红成一片。这样的刺激立马就让打算继续作恶的年轻武士缴了械，她抬起头，放荡的呻吟从喉咙里溢出。

她的双腿也不自觉地打开，腿间那块地方磨蹭着男人的腹部。虽然还隔着薄薄的黑色料子，但是他能感觉到她完全湿了，入口分泌的粘液已经完全浸润了那些蕾丝。他小心地褪去那些布料，解放出她的洞口。粗大的手指小心地触碰那块娇嫩的地方，让身下的年轻人弹了起来，发出了更大的声响。她的双手拽住男人的长发手指剥掉了他绑头发的发带。年长的男人抬头，看见他的小鸟儿粗重地喘着气，好像快要溺水了一样。

他知道欧碧婉交过男朋友，对性事应该不算是新手，但是这想法让他不太高兴。她是他的，一直都是。他决定让他的爱人享受一下终生难忘的一次。他挪动了个位置，双手掰开了她光洁的大腿，将那个入口赤裸裸地暴露在空气中。她除掉了那里的毛发，艳红色的入口邀请着他的动作。

“奎，你想……”她突然警觉起来，但是话还没说出口，就被堵在了喉咙里。她的老师傅低头亲吻着那块地方，他的舌头在她的入口前作恶。身下的麻苏感让她惊呼，她想闭拢双腿，但是它们被强壮的手臂死死扣着。小穴前端那个敏感的地方被不停挑弄着，很快她尖叫着到达了顶峰，更多透明的粘液从她的入口溢了出来。

男人再次俯身，亲吻着他的爱人。这一次，那根坚硬的性器便顶在了激动不已的入口处。他缓慢地推动自己，小心地进入那个甜蜜的身体。他的爱人知道了他的意图，努力放松自己，接纳男人的阳具。她张开嘴，深呼吸，努力不要因为身下的疼痛尖叫。毕竟她的老师傅是个高大的男人，而她却连他的肩膀都不到。雪白的小手在精壮的背肌上划出一道道血痕。她高大的爱人感觉到了她的不适，他的双手抚慰着她的躯体，亲吻着年轻武士的嘴唇，鼻梁，下巴，耳垂，还有她眼睛下的美人痣。

他等着他的小鸟儿完全适应，之后才开始小心地动作，每一次都擦过那个让她兴奋不已的点。她终于再次兴奋起来，抬起腰迎合他的动作。她的小口吞吐着他的炽热，她用力回吻着身上的男人。最终他们低吼着高潮了，他的体液深深地进入了那具甜美的身躯，而她在他的肩膀上留下咬痕。

在微弱的光线下，绝地大师看着自己年轻的恋人背对着他继续熟睡。很多年一起，他们第一次睡在一个房间里，那还是在班多米尔的总督府。之后的任务里，她也不止一次地和他睡过一张床。他知道她不止一次地想引诱自己，十几岁的时候故意洗完澡只穿着胸衣和三角裤在房间里晃荡，但是没有成功。不过她最终是睡到她的师傅了。奎刚微笑着，吻了吻年轻武士的后脑勺，将她拖进自己怀里，再次睡了下去。


End file.
